Warrior Cats: Into The Wild: The Movie
Cast & Crew Directed by Masanori Hata Produced by Masuru Kakutani Satoru Ogata Based on The Fellowship of the Ring and The Two Towers by J. R. R. Tolkien Written by Masanori Hata Mark Saltzman (English version) Narrated by Shigeru Tsuyuki (Japan) Dudley Moore (United States) Starring Shigeru Tsuyuki (Japan) Dudley Moore (United States) Masuru Kakutani Satoru Ogata Music by Ryuichi Sakamoto (Japan) Michael Boddicker (United States) Cinematography Hideo Fujii Shinji Tomita Edited by Chizuko Osada Company Credits Production Company Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer New World Pictures Tokuma Shoten American Cinema Productions OPEIU Fantasy Films Japan Film Festival Toshiba Miramax Communications Harmony Gold USA (uncredited) Tatsunoko Production (uncredited) Toei Animation (uncredited) AIC (as pinkbunnygirl43) Rusty Communications Distributed by USA: MGM/UA Communications Co. (1987) (Theatrical) USA: MGM/UA Entertainment Co. (1986) (Theatrical) Japan: Miramax Films (1985) (Theatrical) Japan: Toho Co. (1985) (Theatrical) USA: Thorn EMI/HBO Video (1986) (VHS) Japan: Toshiba EMI Video (1988) (VHS) Japan: J2 Communications (1988) (VHS) USA: New Line Home Entertainment (2005) (DVD) Japan: Bandai Visual (2012) (DVD) Guam: Filmways (1985) (Theatrical) International: Vestron Pictures (1986) (Theatrical) Japan: Toshiba Vestron Video (1985) (Video) Non-US: New Line Cinema (1986) (Theatrical) Other Companies Nick Vasu (animation camera) (as Nick Vasu, Inc.) (uncredited) R&B EFX (animation camera) (as R & B EFX & Animation) (uncredited) Hogan-Lee Images (animation camera) (uncredited) Sam Shaw Enterprises (sound effects) (uncredited) The Optical House (optical effects) (uncredited) Image Transform (post-production facilities) (uncredited) Dolby Stereo (recorded in) (uncredited) Panavision (lenses and Panaflex cameras) (uncredited) Deluxe (color) (uncredited) International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees (IATSE) (this picture made under the jurisdiction of) (as I.A.T.S.E. affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.) (uncredited) Luk Film (ink and paint) (uncredited) Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) (approval certificate) (no. 29507) (uncredited) Westrex Recording System (uncredited) FotoKem (prints) (uncredited) Details Release date June 27, 1985 (Guam) December 18, 1985 (Japan) August 25, 1986 (American Samoa) January 10, 1986 (United States) October 22, 1986 (JFF) Country Japan Language Japanese English (United States) Technical Specifications Running time 188 minutes (Japan) 191 minutes (United States) Sound Mix 3 Channel Stereo (Westrex Recording System) (5.1) (L-R) | Dolby Stereo (Dolby 5.1) (5.1) (L-R) Color Color (DeLuxe) | Color | Black & White (FotoKem) Aspect Ratio 1.85 : 1 Camera Panavision Cameras and Lenses Laboratory DeLuxe | FotoKem Negative Format 35 mm Cinematographic Process Spherical Printed Film Format 35 mm Storyline Description Warrior Cats: Into The Wild: The Movie (ウォリアーキャッツ：イントゥザワイルド：映画 U~oriākyattsu: Into~uzawairudo: Eiga) is a Japanese Film Presented by Toshiba Miramax Communications (Miramax Films). Plot Same Plot as The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings. Taglines *Come to Middle-earth, a world beyond the furthest reaches of your imagination. *Fantasy...beyond your imagination *A single dream is more powerful than a thousand realities *From J.R.R. Tolkien's Magical The Lord of the Rings Trilogy Certification Argentina:Atp Australia:PG Australia:NRC (original rating) Brazil:12 Canada:PG (Manitoba/Quebec) Canada:A (Nova Scotia) Canada:PG (Ontario) Finland:K-12/9 (1993) Finland:K-12 (1987) Iceland:L Ireland:PG Japan:PG Netherlands:AL Norway:11 (1993, re-rating) Norway:16 (1986, original rating) Peru:Apt Portugal:M/12 Sweden:11 United Kingdom:A (original rating) United Kingdom:PG (video) United States:PG (certificate #29507) West Germany:12 Guam:PG American Samoa:PG Violence & Gore Some intense violence. Orcs stab men and blood comes out. Silhouettes of characters in a flashback are stabbed and strangled. No blood. Ringwraiths are attacked with a burning torch, but no damage is dealt. Frodo is attacked by the black beast of Moria, and is almost drowned. Saruman fights with Gandalf and imprisons him with high magic. Uruk-Hai are stabbed and beheaded with some blood in a fight sequence. Ringwraiths stab the beds of the Hobbits at night when they are asleep. The are actually hiding in the barn next door. Frodo is stabbed by the Witch-King, but he survives. Frodo is chased by the Ringwraiths, and they are washed away by a river. They drown. Orcs are stabbed and they slash at the Fellowship in Moria, during a large battle sequence. This involves them running through tunnels constantly stabbing at Orcs and Goblins. A troll is stabbed in the foot and it bleeds. A demonic creature is flung off a cliff. Gandalf is dragged off a cliff, but he comes back later. Category:Anime Category:Warrior Cats Into The Wild Category:Rated PG Movies